The Lion and The Lamb
by a girl named alice
Summary: She was the precious lamb, too pure to lie with the lion. He was the lion, to dangerous to touch the lamb. But by and by, the lion fell in love with the lamb


As I stepped into Shinigami High, I was greeted with cautious eyes

As I stepped into Shinigami High, I was greeted with cautious eyes. Too cautious for my own taste, but they seemed to be carefully studying me for signs of strange, or weird. As I walked past, they quickly glanced away, but I could feel their sting burning against my back. I stepped into what I assumed to be the office and walked over to an administrative desk. " May I help you sweetie." A plump woman with a smile asked. " Yes," I breathed out slowly, " I just transferred here from Tokyo. My name is Kagome Higurashi?" The receptionist laughed softly, " Ah yes, Ms. Higurashi, so good to have you back in Kyoto. I take it Sheriff Higurashi is quite glad you've come home?" I smiled politely and nodded. " Well Ms. Higurashi, here is your schedule. You have your first class in room 224. Have a good first day, don't be too overwhelmed!"

I walked the halls, clutching a small map the receptionist had handed me. I looked down and found myself only steps from the classroom. I introduced myself and was told to take a seat in the back, next to a pretty girl with brown curls and green eyes. " Hello, " I said politely as I took my seat. " Hi! My name is Sango Taijya, and well, this is English!" She gestured around the room. " I'm Kagome Higurashi, and we-" Her mouth was agape as she stared. She choked out, ' You mean _you're _the infamous Kagome, who's homecoming has been too long in coming?" I blushed slowly and smiled slightly, though I was quickly tiring of people saying that. I mean, does everyone know who I am? " Yes, that would be me. Does everyone know who I am?" She laughed and replied, ' Small town you know." I nodded then noticed a tall boy with long silver hair and bright golden eyes staring at me. " Sango, who is that over there?" She noticed the boy and gasped. " You _can't_ be talking about InuYasha Taisho?" I nodded slightly, and she looked at me suddenly serious. " The Taisho's are this weird family of excessively gorgeous, and overall strange family members. Their not technically related, but Carlise, who is doctor at the hospital has fostered these kids I guess. Now that there, that's InuYasha. Don't get too hopeful, he never goes out with anybody. He's gorgeous of course, but there's just something strange about the way he's staring at you. Almost as though he intends to eat you or something." She laughed nervously and turned her attention to the front as the teacher decided to begin class.

After English let out, I had to make my way to Biology. The teacher greeted me and sat me next to the already intriguing InuYasha. In my mind, I was screaming in joy. On the outside, I was calm and collected, only greeting him softly. He only turned once with a stare that sent shivers down my spine. His eyes were filled with a hatred I had never seen before, and it made me cringe. _' What did I do to make you mad?'_ I thought as I stared back at him, with an unreadable expression. He turned back to the front, and he tried making it seem conspicuous but I noticed his slight movement of his chair away from me. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, farthest possible he could get from me.

The rest of the morning went uneventfully, and as I sat down to lunch, I recounted the morning with Sango. " It was so strange. He just stared at me, and it was like he hates me. I don't know what the hell I could possibly do in two hours!" Sango sighed. " Look, Kagome, InuYasha has always been the odder type of kid. Ever since he moved here, he acts so….distant. His whole family sticks by each other, and they hardly even socialize with others. In fact, no one likes to go near them, because they just act like they want to kill you. Okay?" I nodded, slightly off put by the fact that I couldn't even probably get close to InuYasha " He's staring at you again," Sango remarked, obviously amused by the fact. I glanced over and sure enough, his golden orbs seemed to burn through me. He turned away, noticing I was looking and began animatedly chatting with the girl next to him. " Who are the rest of the Taisho's?" Sango seemed surprised, " I didn't tell you about the rest of them? I suppose InuYasha easily distracts me, " She laughed softly then went on, ' Well the one he's chatting with is named Rin. She's one of those booksmart, whiz kids. I swear she has some sort of weird powers, with the way she can predict things…It's like she can predict the future. Then the one across from her is Sesshomaru. He's kind of twitchy, and I've heard that he manages to calm people whenever they are freaking out around him. He is the newest to the Taisho clan. He apparently joined the family just before they moved to Kyoto. Then there is Ayame. She's the redhead, the _really_ pretty one, with the green eyes? She has gotten so many offers from guys, and she just laughs and hangs over by the big one. His name is Koga. Everyone speculates that they are having some sort of incest love affair, but Ayame just smiles and insists they are just brother and sister. That's basically it." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

The rest of the day went quite uneventfully, InuYasha was in a few other of my classes, but he managed to escape being in my presence. I got home, and David my father greeted me cheerfully. " Hey Kagome! How was your first day?" His smile was way too big for my liking, but I smiled back and replied, " Not too bad. I meant this girl Sango, and we are really good friends now. I met a few other people, but they are not as strange as the Taisho's!" His smile disappeared, " Are you judging people Kagome," He looked at me disapprovingly, I shook my head no and he went on, " Carlisle is the best doctor we got up here. I'll admit, the family isn't very social, but we are lucky to have them." " I suppose once I settle in here, I'll find a way to get to know the Taisho's." He nodded, and I walked off into the kitchen to make supper.

I arrived at school, and Sango met up with me by the doors. We chatted for a few minutes, then a tall thing boy came bounding up to us. " Hey Sango. And this must be Kagome!" I must have looked shocked or confused, I don't know which. " My names Miroku. Wow, you are pale Kagome." I flinched, as I was self conscious of my pale skin. " My mother was part albino," I said softly, blushing madly. " Now's there's some color!" Miroku laughed loudly. I didn't see the humor, but I laughed softly anyway. Sango seemed to be unconsciously moving closer towards Miroku. " I better get to class. Later Sango. Kagome, I hope I will see you again soon!"

In English, I noticed that a certain head of silver hair was missing. I nudged Sango, who was intently listening to the teachers lecture on Romeo and Juliet. " Where InuYasha," I whispered. She smiled, as though it were something I should already know, or like I was a little kid who she needed to teach. " The Taisho's are big outdoors folks. They go hiking every week and usually don't come back for a few days. Well, at least today you won't have to worry about hate stares." As the teacher passed out a copy of Romeo and Juliet to each person in the class, I decided to ask Sango about Miroku. " So, what is between you and Miroku?" She blushed and whispered, " I've liked him for awhile now, but he's always been with someone else. And it looks like he likes you. I mean, he texted me a few minutes ago and asked me if I'd ask you if you wanted to hang out this weekend." " Sango…..text him back and say I can't…but maybe you and him could hang out…?" She blushed, but did text him something really fast.

As weird as the week had been…..it couldn't prepare me for what was to come.


End file.
